There are several use methods of a mobile wireless terminal, including a global system for mobile communication (GSM) which is a time division multiplex connection method, a time division multiplex access (TDMA) method, a code division multiplex access (CDMA) and so forth. Notably, the GSM used in Europe basically adopts a subscriber identification module (SIM) card for identification of a user of the mobile wireless terminal.
The SIM card refers to an integrated circuit (IC) built-in card including information such as the subscriber's personal data, phone number, networking relations and the like, being in the size of approximately 2 cm length by 1 cm width by 1 mm thickness. If the SIM card, as a personal data recognizing means, is inserted in a certain mobile phone, the mobile phone can be registered with the phone number and used by the corresponding user. Having such excellent portability, use convenience and security, the SIM card has been practically used in electronic commerce and so on.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional connector used to mount the SIM card to a mobile wireless terminal.
According to the embodiment shown, the conventional SIM card connector 100 includes a case 110 and a drawer-type tray 120. The case 110 includes a housing 112 enclosing a lower part of an upper board 111, and is in the form of a box opened at one side. The upper board 111 includes electric terminals are arranged on the upper board 111 and are in electric connection with the SIM card. The drawer-type tray 120 is formed of synthetic resin and separably connected with the case 110. When the SIM card is seated in the tray 120 and the tray 120 is inserted in the case 110, the SIM card can be electrically connected with the mobile terminal.
However, according to such a conventional SIM card connector 100, the whole thickness is large. A thickness of the upper board 111 of the case 110, a bottom of the housing 112, a bottom of the tray 120 all add further to the thickness of the SIM card.
Recently, as the technology advances, the mobile terminal is becoming smaller, slimmer and lighter for better portability, though maintaining the multi-functionality and high performance, which is contrary to the conventional SIM card connector design.
Furthermore, the conventional tray 12 thinly made of a soft resin is apt to be deformed by pressure from an inner wall of the case 110 during or after insertion to the case 110. For example, in case that a bottom side of the tray 12 being soft is humped by a lateral pressure, the SIM card inserted in the tray 12 may be poorly connected with the electric terminals formed on the upper board 111, thereby causing connection failure.